Untitled HP and Shugo Chara Crossover
by Okami Hime Yuri
Summary: Harry discovers that his dads alive along with Lily, Remus is real father, James is his 'mother', Lily is his Aunt, and Severus is one of his god fathers. He also learned Dumbledore, the Weasley family and Hermione are not the people he thought they were. He and his family move to Japan to get away from them and find a new life and for Harry maybe a new love as well.


Disclaimer: Okami Hime Yuri does NOT own Harry Potter or Shugo Chara

**Chapter 1**

Harry sighed as leaned back in his eat and stared out the window of the plane he was on. Beside him were Remus Lupin James Potter his parents, yes parents. Behind him were Serverus Snape and Sirius Black and in front of them was his Aunt Lily Potter. Slowly his eyes began to close as they did he couldn't help but think back to when he found his dad and Aunt Lily as well as learn that Remus was fis as called him papa.

_Dream Sequence / Flash Back_

_The day after the war ended. "Amelia, I think we should check Voldemorts hide outs, we might find prisoners he kept or things he could have stolen with a plan to use later." A soft vioce said. The women he was looking at turned to look at a tall young man he was built, but not overly so. He was also thin with slight curves, almost like woman. He had dark hair that reached down the back due to him having grown it out, as well as beautiful Amber green eyes. "I think you might be right Harry. After all there is no guarinte he killed every one on the light side he met." Amelia said, laughing slightly nervously at the end. The young man now known as Harry let his lips twitch slightly upward into a small smile._

_A couple hours later..._

_"Is that every thing and every one Shacklebolt?" Amelia asked as she walked up next to a tall man. "There is one more build left to check I'm afraid Amelia." the man answered. Amelia sighed. So far they had checked about five buildings not including the main place were Voldemort stayed, and so far they found about fifty prisioners with only one alive out of all them. So far it seemed some were tortured to death, some forgotten about by the looks and some were so long gone, you couldn't tell what happened to them. All in all it was sad and hopes of finding others alive at all very dim. "Amelia." a vioce from behind called softly. Turning slightly Amelia saw it was Harry. "Yes Harry?" Amelia asked vioce soft as well with hints of sadness and lost hope in it. _

_Harry lookeed at her for a second eyes flashing as though trying to decide something. Then Slowly he walked up to her and gave her gentle hug and whispered in her ear. "Don't hurt your-self with their deaths. They wouldn't want that. Volemort killed them not you. Now that he is gone they should be able to rest in peace. So don't make them feel the need to back just to tell it's not your fault. O.K.?" Harry asked while looking at her intently. Amelia smiled slightly. "O.K." she said. "Good. Now, were to next?" Harry asked the last part to Shacklebolt, who had been watching the scene play out. Shacklebolt turned toward Harry and answered. "The last place is close to Azkaban in fact only about fifteen miles from the prison its self." "Well let's head there then." Amelia said._

_An hour later..._

_"Well I think that was the last of the wards. Shall we head in then Amelia?" Shacklebolt nodded her head. "Lets." She said. Looking around Amelia, Shacklebolt and Harry noticed all the cells had no one in them. "Do think Voldemort never got around to using them?" Harry asked hopefully. "I don't know Harry. It seems very unlikely." Amelia commented. Then turning to Shacklebolt she ordered "Shacklebolt would please go check all the cells in the place fo any prisoners." "Of course Amelia." Shacklebolt responded._

_Some time later..._

_"Amelia, I found a couple alive and your not going to believe who they are." Shacklebolt told her. Amelia turned from some items she was looking through. "Who are they?" She asked. "Well..." He started looking slightly uncomfortable._

_"Well?" she demanded. "They're James and Lily Potter. He said looking slightly dazed. 'The Potters? They were alive? But I thought they were dead? Then again... their bodies were never recovered because of the wards on the house.' Amelia. Then she looked Shacklebolt and asked "You're sure they are the Potters?" Shacklebolt nodded his head then answered "I'm sure, I even used veritaserum on them." "Amelia hummed looking thoughtful Then she turned back to him and said "Go get harry. As the Potters are alive I'm sure he will want to see his parents." Shacklebolt nodded then turned to go fetch Harry. When they returned Haryy had dazed look in his eyes. She imangined Shacklebolt told him of who found and felt a slight sypathy for him._

_Taking a breath she asked "Are you ready to go see them Harry?" Harry looked lost his dazed look and gained a determined one. "Yes, I am Amelia." He answered. Amelia nodded then turned to Shacklebolt and motioned for him to show the way. As they were walking both Harry and Amelia noticed there didn't seem to be any more prisoners, not even a body of one. Retuning their focuse to Shacklebolt when he stopped and motioned to a cell door. Both moved forward and gasped. Behind the cell door was James and Lily Potter, both very thin and looked as they had seen better days._

_James and Lily looked up when they heard the gasp, then let out a gasp of their own reconizing both Amelia and Shacklebolt. Amelia compsed her self the best she could then motioned for Harry to step forward. Thay discovered some time ago that the only way to oped the doors was parseltongue. Opening the cell door Harry moved to side enough to get the door open but also close enough to help immedietly. Amelia stepped through first and asked the Question on Shacklebolt's, Harry's as well as her own mind "What happened to both of you?" After they explained what really happened to them, they paused then looked at Amelia and James said "Amleia there are two others down here other then us, there some ways down though. " Shacklebolt go find the other two while Harry and I get these two out of here." Amelia ordered. Then turning to Harry she motioned for him to help her._

_Not wasting any time Harry moved to help her while Shacklebolt went to search for the other prisoners. James looked at the young man who was helping him while Amelia helped Lily Then asked a question startling the others. "Are my Harry, my little boy Harry?" He asked, he couldn't keep the hope and happiness out of his. Seeing as he was too startled to answer Amelia answered for him "He is, and he's an extrodinary young man as well James. Some of the things he's done since he entered the wizarding world would and have amazed many people." Amelia praised. James was confused at the part of entering the wizarding world but ignored that for the rest, well he would ignore for now any ways, but later..._

_Soon Shacklebolt returned wispered to Amelia. "It was Gideon and Fabian both were in bad shape so I sent them off to hospital." Amelia nodded then turned to James, Lily and Harry and commented "Shacklebolt sent the other prisoners to haspital because of their conditions and think it would be best if you two went as well, James and Lily." both nodded their heads and soon every one was gone._

_After James and Lily discovered aall they missed they more than made up for it when they got out. James had told his close friends, snape and his son what happened and told them the truth about Harry parentage what he looked now was glamour, but when he made an off hand comment about how it should have worn off by now that sent Lily into a flury. She quickly discovered that Dumbledore had recast the glamour. She then checked every one in the room for spells and learned that Remus, Sirius, Harry and Severus all had memory charms and a spell to make them hate and like certain people also cast by Dumbledore. Thay immediatly removed all the spells and remembered quite a bit all showing the truth behind Dumbledore and Harry's so called friends. When they told James and Lily everthing they quickly concluded they had to get of Dumbledore's reach, and agreed to head to Japan. Once they were ready they headed out, only the goblins and the minister knew where they were now going to live._

_End Dream Sequence / Falsh back_

Suddenly Harry was awakened from his sleep. "Come on Harry were here." his dad's vioce said softly. Soon they were on there way to the new house they would be living in. As Harry watched the scenes pass by through taxi window all he could think was 'With my family and new start Japan will be my home now.'

**Okami Hime Yuri: **Please tell me what you think and any advice is welcome as this is my first story.


End file.
